The purpose of Washington University's Medical Scientist Training Program is to provide in-depth training in the techniques of modern biomedical research and clinical medicine for individuals who wish to pursue careers as physician-scientists in academic settings. Research training is carried out in the interdisciplinary graduate programs of the Department of Biomedical Engineering and the Division of Biology and Biomedical Sciences, and the Departments of Anthropology and Physics. The basic components of the MSTP are: 1) two years of the preclinical medical school curriculum;2) coursework in a biomedically-relevant discipline;3) three or more years of original hypothesis-driven research leading to a doctoral thesis;and 4) 15-24 months of clinical training. The M.D. and Ph.D. degrees are awarded jointly at the successful completion of these components. Upon completion of postgraduate training, MSTP alumni will be prepared to enter the workforce as physician-scientists. The vast majority of alumni will join the faculty of the nation's medical schools, where they will treat patients, teach and conduct cutting-edge research that has relevance to human health and disease. Others will contribute to the biomedical research enterprise from positions in government labs, biotech firms and the pharmaceutical industry. We seek renewal of the National Research Service Award-Medical Scientist (T32 GM07200) to provide critical support for the training of physician-scientists. We propose to appoint 55 students annually to this grant for 36 months of support each. The remainder of the students'training will be supported by funds available to Washington University. Our goal is to graduate 20-25 MSTP students each year over the period of this grant. RELEVANCE: Washington University's MSTP trains future physician-scientists for careers in academic medicine, where they treat patients, teach medical students, and conduct cutting-edge research that improves human health and eradicates disease.